My Baby's Got a Secret
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Jack's been keeping a secret from his family...


Title: My Baby's Got a Secret category: So Weird/Jack rating: G dedicated to Dan..when she was sick!! I got bored without her!! Summary: Jack's been keeping something from his family..  
  
"Hi Jack" Nona smiled, as she disappeared into the crowd surrounding the cafetria  
  
"Hi Jack" Annie rolled her eyes and teased  
  
He blushed,"Leave me alone"  
  
"Nona Chen,hmm?" she elbowed him in the ribs."I've heard some things about her.She's really pretty..just strange"  
  
"You're calling someone strange?" Jack raised an eyebrow,"That's funny Annie"  
  
She laughed,"Where's Carey?" ********************************** Things haven't been the same Since you came into my life You found a way to touch my soul And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go ************************************ "Nona Chen,huh?" Carey winked at Jack as he pounded on the dashboard of the car to the music  
  
"You told him?" Jack turned and glared at Annie  
  
She nodded smugly  
  
"She's cute..didn't think she was your type"  
  
"Ohhh god" Jack groaned,sinking down into the passenger seat *************************************  
  
  
  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm Something's comin' over, mmm mmm Something's comin' over me My baby's got a secret  
  
  
  
************************************** "I've got Santa Fe and Tucson on the tour schedule" Irene stopped and looked up at Jack Annie and Carey."Nona Chen,huh?"  
  
Annie and Carey laughed  
  
"She only said HI..MOM!" Jack yelled,climbing up the staircase  
  
"God bless technology" Carey winked at Irene **************************************** You gave me back the paradise That I thought I lost for good You helped me find the reasons why It took me by surprise that you understood ***************************************** "Well they know now" Jack threw himself down on the bed,his phone to his ear  
  
"All I did was say hi" Nona laughed  
  
"I told you about my family" Jack groaned  
  
Nona leaned over and flipped through her cd's,"Sooo.."  
  
"Soo" Jack answered,"What now?"  
  
"You tell me" she replied ******************************************* You knew all along What I never wanted to say Until I learned to love myself I was never ever lovin' anybody else ******************************************** "Who was that?" Clu asked,poking his head from behind Jack's door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come on buddy..let ol Clu in on the big secret.Was it Nona?"  
  
Jack glared,"Why?"  
  
"Why are you keeping her from us Jack?" Carey asked from the hall  
  
He rubbed his neck, obviously annoyed."You really wanna know why I kept her from you?"  
  
Clu and Carey nodded in unison  
  
"Be ready at 7" Jack said reluctantly ******************************************* Something's comin' over, mmm mmm Something's comin' over, mmm mmm Something's comin' over me My baby's got a secret ********************************************* "Bye.." Molly called from the kitchen."Any idea where they're going?"  
  
Annie put down her magazine,"To see Nona"  
  
"Who's Nona?" Molly asked  
  
Annie yawned as she climbed the staircase to her room,"Jack's new girlfriend"  
  
"WHAT!" *********************************************** My baby's got a secret *********************************************** "The Bottomless Mug" Clu read outloud,"A bar?"  
  
Jack gritted his teeth together."Uh-huh"  
  
"She's a waitress?" Carey asked,"Listen man,there's nothing shameful about that.I've dated waitresses"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes,"Not a waitress"  
  
"Bartender?" Clu asked  
  
"Too young to be a bartender" Carey replied  
  
Jack rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the car and into the bar  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with him" Carey said outloud  
  
Clu shrugged *************************************************** Happiness lies in your own hand It took me much too long to understand How it could be Until you shared your secret with me *************************************************** "She's been waiting for you Jack"  
  
"Thanks.I've got two other guys.." Jack stopped as Clu and carey stood in the front of the bar,looking for him,"Coming with me"  
  
"There's Jack!" Clu called *************************************************** "Hey Jack" a man called from the corner  
  
Jack blushed  
  
"She's in back" A woman's voice called  
  
Clu looked at Carey, who shrugged ***************************************************** Something's comin' over, mmm mmm Something's comin' over, mmm mmm Something's comin' over me My baby's got a secret ***************************************************** "Hey you" Nona grinned,holding the dressing room door open  
  
Jack stuck his hands in his jeans,"I'd like you to meet Clu and Carey Bell"  
  
The thick black ponytail ontop of her head shook as Nona jumped up to shake their hands."Hey"  
  
"Carey" Carey stuck out his hand,"Nice pants"  
  
Jack blushed  
  
"Thanks Carey" Nona laughed,"Hi Clu"  
  
"H..Hi" he stuttered,cheeks burning ******************************************************** "Ready Nona?" the three guys called from the doorway  
  
"One sec" Nona answered,"Jack?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
She ran over and kissed him quickly,"She's waiting for you"  
  
Carey raised an eyebrow  
  
"See you later" Jack grinned,"Ready guys?"  
  
Clu and Carey nodded ******************************************************** Happiness lies in your own hand It took me much too long to understand How it could be Until you shared your secret with me ********************************************************* "JACK!" a little girl's voice screeched, her black piggy tails flying behind her as she ran towards him  
  
"The Bottomless Mug is proud to bring you Flourescent Violet!"  
  
Applause filled the dark club  
  
Carey looked surprised, Clu confused  
  
Nona smiled from under a violet spotlight,"Hey everybody"  
  
There was more applause  
  
Carey watched as the little girl whispered in Jack's ear,while he laughed  
  
Jack looked back at the faces of his friends  
  
"1..2..3..4" she tapped her foot on the stage,strumming a guitar,"Turn it inside out so I can see,the part of you that's drifting over me"  
  
"ohhh" Clu answered himself,"I get it"  
  
"Tell me how I got this far,tell me why you're here and how you are" Nona winked at Jack from the stage  
  
"She's in a rockband!" clu said loudly  
  
Carey shook his head,"That's not it lil bro"  
  
Jack nodded  
  
"I recognize the way you make me feel.It's hard to think you might not be real" 


End file.
